Impulsivity
by goldenfaeries
Summary: Sirius is impulsive. Remus is not. But there's a first time for everything, right? Just some good old Puppy Smut. This is SLASH so if that's not for you, please just pass on. Pure Guy-on-Guy of Sirius and Remus. And a slight mention of James and Lily at the very end. REVIEWS MAKE FOR A HAPPY AUTHOR AND MORE STORIES *wink wink, nudge nudge*


"I love you."

For ten seconds, the two boys sitting on their respective beds in the Fifth Year Boys' Dormitory are silent.

Remus Lupin's amber eyes are wide and he thinks he might have given himself whiplash from snapping his gaze from his homework to look at one of his best friends. Remus is more than a little surprised by the sudden words from the dark haired wizard's mouth.

Sirius Black's own stormy grey are closed and he looks like he is internally berating himself for blurting out those three little words to his Moony without even testing the waters first. But then again, Padfoot has never been known for his tact or pre-planning - unless its for a prank. Sirius is known for his impulisveness and recklessness which drives Remus crazy because he's the type that thinks too much and is far too cautious to go out on a limb and just do things without thinking through the reprecussions.

"Please say something, I'm feeling very uncomfortable." Sirius says finally and opens his eyes to stare at the top of his four poster bed with his hands tucked behind his bed; his body the poster of relaxed but his mind whizzing faster and faster as the seconds tick by and Remus _still doesn't say anything_.

"Um..." Remus finally manages to choke out, but that's all he says because he falters into silence and just remains frozen.

"So, I'm going to just leave and we can forget this ever happened, yeah?" Sirius says with an awkward cough as he stands up.

"Wait. Sirius..." Remus trails off for a second. "Don't leave, I'm just in a bit of shock. Let me process for a few seconds more."

"Remus, I'm very embarassed right now and I really don't want to wait for you to realize that you're digusted with me and never want to be within a five mile radius of me."

Remus rolls his eyes and gestures for Sirius to stay put as he stands up with a slight wince due to a nasty bruise on the left side of his body near his ribs. He got it during the full moon the night previous and while Madame Pomfrey had given him some pain potions and put Bruise-Be-Gone on it, it still wasn't full healed. He expected it should be gone within a few hours though because it was almost eight at night and the gloopy cream should finish it's job soon enough considering it had been put on him at six in the morning. Besides that, he feels really good considering he just had a full moon the night before. But he suspects that's because he had Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail to keep him entertained and distracted. Ever since they became animagi, Remus' transformations have been better to the point where he actually has a good amount of energy the next day after a good few hours of sleep in the morning.

"Don't be embarassed Paddy, that's not like you." Remus chuckles and sits down beside the Adonis in the form of a fifteen year old boy from London.

"Well, it's also not like me to be a giant fairy and in love with my best mate, is it?" Sirius snaps defensively.

Remus sighs and shifts to lie down beside Sirius on the bed. Both boys are tall and slender, but the bed isn't really made for two people and ever since they hit their growth spurts (Sirius in the middle of second year and Remus in the summer between third and fourth year), it's been hard for them to fit together while leaving a comfortable amount of space; well, a decent one. Both boys would be _very_ comfortable pressed against each other but both doubt that James and Peter would want to see their two best mates tangled together in bed. Not to mention, Frank would have a fright. Frank Longbottom, the fifth roommate, isn't in the dorm all that often because he has a lot of friends in Ravenclaw and he generally hung out with the older Gryffindors (namely Fabian and Gideon Prewitt) before they all graduated. He also spends most nights in his girlfriend, Alice Christopher's, room.

"Well, I guess today is going to be all about trying new things." Remus shrugs. "I mean, it's not like me to freely admit that I'm in love with you too or that I'm secretly into blokes as well. But then, I just did, so..." He shrugs again.

Sirius is quiet so Remus closes his eyes and just relaxes, waiting for Sirius to wrap his head around what he's just said and react to it. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the bed creaks and Remus feels a weight on either side of him as Sirius hovers over him, his black locks hanging around his face and tickling Remus' forehead, brushing against his sandy hair.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asks.

Remus cracks an eyelid and his lips quirk into a smirk that has Sirius panting with lust. "No, you're Sirius, I'm Remus."

Sirius barks and laugh and rolls his eyes. "No, really, you're not just playing with me? You actually love me back?"

"Of course I bloody love you back, you ponce!" Remus whacks Sirius around the head. "Don't be daft."

"Sorry, sorry." Sirius chuckles. "Um, and, Remus...? You're not just saying you love me because you don't want to hurt my feelings, right? I know you're all about kindness and helping people out, but you have to be honest with me, even if you telling me you don't love me will crush me and probably send me over the Astronomy Tower due to grief."

Remus growls a low growl from the back of his throat instead of answering the stupid boy hovering above him. Sirius' nether region gives a twitch at the growl and then comes to life with a roar when Remus latches his lips onto Sirius' with an animalistic snarl, sending Sirius' heart and cock soaring.

Sirius soons finds himself flipped beneath the thinner boy and arches his back as his Remus kisses and sucks and, oh Merlin, _bites_ a sloppy line down his throat to his collarbone where he settles himself to gnaw on the unintentionally aristocratic boy's soft, soft skin. And then, oh Merlin, and then Remus drops his hips to Sirius' and _grinds_.

Both boys let out whimpers and moans as the friction causes tingles of pleasure to race up each other's spines. The two can feel their hard-ons rubbing tantalisingly and it's. just. not. enough.

Clothes are torn off and throw wildly this way and that until both are in just their socks and boxers.

Remus chew his soft, pouty lower lip as he looks up at Sirius through his long lashes apprehesively.

"A- are you sure?" He askes. "Maybe we should take it slow?"

Sirius' heart falls slightly but he knows that he could never force his Moony to do anything he doesn't want to do.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Rem. I would love to do this all the way, but we can stop now, if you want." Sirius cups Remus' face, the pad of his thumg tugging the boy he loves' lip out of his mouth to run across it soothingly. "We can just kiss."

"I want to, Sirius, I really want to, but I just- I've never.. you know... and I'm afraid it'll hurt. I want it to be perfect." Remus blushes at the omission but keeps his gaze locked on Sirius'.

"It'll hurt, yes, but once you get used it it, it feels incredible." Sirius kissed Remus quickly, softly. "But for now, let's just snog a little and see where it takes us."

Remus's face brightens in a happy smile that had Sirius' heart tugging in his chest.

"I- I love you." Remus stutters.

"I love you, too." Sirius grins and presses his lips back to Remus'.

They fall over and Sirius finds himself on the bottom again with Remus straddling his waist, his slim thighs squeazing his hips erotically. Sirius' hard-on is painful but he restrains himself from positively attacking Remus. Apparently, while Remus is usually very restrained, he seems to be lacking at the moment because soon enough their hips are pressed together once more and Remus is thrusting against Sirius who is thrusting right back. Sirius' back is arched and he grunts a little as Remus moans and growls into his mouth with wild abandon.

"Oh god, Sirius." He pants, ripping his mouth from the other boy's and burrowing his head into Sirius' shoulder as he grinds down and forces thurst after thrust. "Fuck."

Sirius faintly registers that Remus - goody two shoes, _Remus_ - has just sworn and his arousal heightens even more; something he hadn't thought was possible.

"Christ, Moony." Sirius groans and tightens his grip on Remus' waist, his fingers digging in and no doubt leaving bruises, but Remus doesn't mind. No, he doesn't mind one bit, not when Sirius' other hand is using his wand to vanish their boxers, leaving them very much bare at the hips.

And, OH _MERLIN_, it felt _so good_. Soft skin slid against soft skin, slowly becoming coated with more and more precome until they were slick against each other and both were panting and moaning loudly.

"Sirius- Siri- I'm gonna- I- I'm gonna-" Remus stuttered.

"Go on, come for me Rem." Sirius said breathlessly and Remus let out a shout of his lover's name as he shot his load over their bellies, coating them in his spunk. Sirius followed soon after with a grunt and four sharp thrusts before his muscles turned to jelly and he lay still with Remus still on top of him, both trying to catch their breaths.

"Fuck." Remus panted and rolled off the other boy.

"Yeah." Sirius panted back.

They lay there quietly, only the sounds of their harsh breathing filling the very empty dorm room until Remus had the strength to sit up and use his wand to clean them up.

"We should have done this sooner." He said.

Sirius barked and laughed and tugged his Moony into an embrace.

"Definitely." He tugged the tan boy's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it for a second. He pulled away with a yawn and pulled them both under the covers of his four poster. "Cuddles now, I think."

"Good idea. I'm tired." Remus muttered and let his Padfoot be the bigger spoon. "Love you."

"Love you too, Rem." Sirius mumbled into his neck. They both drifted off into an easy nap with happy smiles on their faces, not knowing that in a few hours they would be woken by and screaming James and a laughing Lily who was crying with mirth.


End file.
